Modern systems enable radio transmitters to transmit at reduced power for long periods of time. The modulating signal of these transmissions may have large peak-to-minimum amplitude variations. Since the efficiency of power amplifiers is generally reduced at less-than-maximum power levels, these two factors may increase the average current consumption of power amplifiers in radio transmitters.
There is a continuing need to reduce the current consumption of power amplifiers in radio transmitters.